


You And I In The Stars

by wednesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	You And I In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



  
  



End file.
